Snow Child
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: Another Sohma's showed up at school and you know what that means: TROUBLE, with a Capital T.
1. Prelude: Yukiko Sohma

Snow Child

Yukiko Sohma sat in her new room with all her possessions piled around her in boxes. Her family had just sold their house in Osaka and moved back 'home'.

"Yukiko, sweetheart," Sienna Sohma said opening the door, "We're going to get a pizza, what would you like?"

"Not hungry."

"C'mon baby, you can't stay mad at us forever."

"Really?" Yukiko said standing up, "Who said?"

"Alright, you win. Stay up here and brood." Sienna said shutting the door.

"What ever." Yukiko said sitting back down on the bed and grabbing the nearest box. When she opened it she found the presents her friends had given her. Jammie, the drama major/ best friend whose real name was Yuriko, had given her the hat she had made when she played Elphaba in the school performance of Wicked. Lauren, the dance major from America and the voice of reason for the group, gave her the locket that she was wearing when her partner dropped off the stage her and she didn't hurt her ankle. Jason, (real name Rei) was her lovable band mate and fellow music major with a big ego, and had put a picture of their band and both of their guitar picks in the frame he and Tomati had designed. Tomati, their awkward photography major, had given her his other digital camera saying he still wanted to put pictures of her in his show even if she wasn't in Osaka. And then there was a gift wrapped package that they wouldn't let her open at her party. The little tag said 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL UNPACKED (OR EXTREAMLY HOME SICK.)'. Yukiko tore a hole in the side of the wrapping and pulled out a plain white box. When she opened the box she found another box, this one was obvious that the girls had gotten a holed of because there was glitter and paint and calligraphy and stickers all over it, with a letter on top, and the envelope read: Home sick? Read me!

Yukiko was about to open her letter when her father, Yuu, knocked on her door,

"Keiko?" He asked, "Can I come in?"

"It's open."

"Hey," He stepped in and set a cellophane wrapped package on her dresser, "The umm… school uniform, I picked it up for you."

"Thanks Dad," Yukiko said half heartedly.

"Umm… are you sure you want the boys uniform?"

"Yes Dad." she said with a light chuckle, "If I have to where one I'm going to where pants."

"Alright." Yuu said a small smile turning up the corners of is mouth, "Pizza's here if you want some."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll leave some in the microwave." He said he knew his daughter would rather kill than be in the same room with her mom right now. "I'll let you know when she goes to bed; you can come down for it then."

"Thanks Dad." She said crossing the room and hugging him.

"Good night, Keiko."

"'night Daddy."

As he shut the door Yukiko walked back to her bed, she picked up the envelope and opened it carefully. Jammie's ghastly chicken scratch, that only Yukiko was ever capable of reading, was first; it read:

_Hey Keiko!!!!_

_If you're reading this it has to be because you're homesick. Well here's what I have to say to that… STOP IT!!! You know we all love you and the reason we all helped you move, through you a party and wrote these letters is because we love you and we wanted you to smile and run your butt (which, as a side note, is TOTALLY not big you have a cute butt and if we ever go through another butt crisis and have to have the guys rate our butts again I'm gonna strangle you and laugh as they drag me away to the loony bin.) back to Osaka when you miss us. No tears for you, just call me and I'll wake every one up and we'll have a five way conversation until three in the morning like we did when Lauren was visiting her family because her grandpa died and her family was doing nothing but depressing her. Ok sweetheart? I loooooooovvvvvvve you! Call me soon 'kay? Bu-Bye. Lub, Jammiekins._

_P.S. BABY'S COME FROM BALLS OF YARN!!!!! (If you're not laughing at that then you need to call me __**NOW**__ 'cause you need some serious friend therapy.)_

Yukiko fell off her bed because she was laughing so hard, she had completely forgotten about the time they had improved the 'where do babies come from?' question asked by Jason's little brother. She was about to start the next letter when her dad came in,

"Babe are you ok? I herd a thump."

"I'm fine Dad I fell off the bed, I was laughing."

"Alright, you're mom went to bed, and so am I. You need to go soon, you have school tomarrow."

"Alright Dad. See you tomarrow."

"'Night."

"Tight."

"Bight."

"Excuse me?!?"

"Darn you won." Yukiko said putting on a fake pout.

"Go to bed."

"Yes, sir."

Yuu shut the door and went back down stairs, Yukiko opened the package that was her new school uniform. This was SO not going to be Osa Arts. Never in her life had Yukiko had to where a uniform, and the only time her classes where inside were when it was raining. Well as a silver lining, at lest she was in class with Yuki and Kyo. Ahh… who was she kidding, this was going to suck.


	2. New Girl at School

Snow Child

Yuu Sohma's black SUV pulled up in front of Kaibara High. Yukiko stepped out,

"See you tonight." She said.

"Alright. Bye babe." Yuu said as he left.

Yukiko walked towards the school and began to wonder why everyone was staring at her. What? Had they never seen a girl in pants before? True she had made a few adjustments like rolling up the sleeves of the jacket and using the tie as a hair band but it was nothing so sever that every one needed to stare. Maybe it was the shirt, she left it untucked and only buttoned it to just above her navel so you could just see the hanging vine tattoo around it with the ruby rose ring that she'd gotten for her birthday. Was it really that distracting? She had just cleared the doors when some boy descended upon her.

"Hey cutie, want me to help you 'find your class?'" he asked his hand resting a little too far south for her liking.

"No, I'm good. Umm… if you want you're hand to stay attached to your arm you remove it from my person. Thank you."

"Aww… come on don't be mean." he said pulling her closer.

"I belive she just told you to get lost." a voice behind them said. They both turned to see a very annoyed looking orange haired teen standing there.

"S-s-sohma-simpa, I didn't relies she was your…"

"Girlfriend? Yeah, do me a favor. Stop wasting my time and get lost."

The boy ran away as though hell itself was after him wile Yukiko turned to her savior.

"So I'm your girlfriend now, am I Kyo? Sorry I missed that memo."

"Shut up." Kyo said.

"You're the one who said it not me."

"What ever, what are you doing here anyway?"

Yukiko held her arms out and turned around, "Recognize the uniform? I go here now. We finished moving yesterday."

"God help us all, what class?"

"You're gonna love this. A-2."

"A-2? A-2? You're kidding me right?"

"Sorry Kitty-cat, you're stuck with me."

"Who'd I piss off so bad that they stuck me with you?"

"Kyo that's mean." She said holding her hands up to her eyes.

"C'mon I was just kidding."

"I know." She said smiling, "So where's home room?"

"This way." Kyo said leading the way through the school.

- - - - - - - -

"Hey Tohru," Arisa Uotani said, "You know orange top's new friend?"

Tohru Honda looked up to see Kyo enter the room with a girl she didn't know, "No." She said shaking her head

"Her waves are slightly similar to that of Kyo Sohma, but she is not as far into chaos as he." Saki Hanajima said looking at the two over the edge of one of Shigure's books.

"Oiy, orangey!" Uo said standing up and leading the way over to her favorite person of torture.

"What da ya want?" Kyo asked, under his breath he added, "Damn Yankee."

"Who's your friend Kyon-kyon?" Hana asked.

"I'm Yukiko," The girl said, "Yukiko Sohma."

"Another one!?!" Uo asked, "Are you guys just out to take over the world or something?"

"Ether that or some of our relatives never heard of birth control. Personally I lean more towards the later." Yukiko said. Hana smirked, Uo laughed, and Tohru just looked confused,

"Huh?"

"Don't ask." Kyo said, "Please don't get her started."

"Aww… Kyo just doesn't want me sharing slightly embarrassing facts about him from when we where kids."

"What kind of embarrassing facts?" Uo asked.

"Keiko you say another word, I'll disown you." Kyo said glaring at her

"Ok you win. Mine tongue is tied."

"Yukiko-san, you're a Sohma, so you're related to Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, Kyo's dad's my uncle." She said sitting on Kyo's desk. "As for Yuki, they're still trying to find a blood tie. Personally, I don't think there is one."

"Agreed." Kyo said, leaning against the wall.

"Agreed to what?" Yuki asked.

"Hiya Yuki." Yukiko said sliding off the desk.

"Keiko? What are you doing here? Are you ditching school again, 'cause I'm not explaining to your parents how you ended up here again."

"Give me some credit." Yukiko said, "We moved."

"God help us all that's even worse, they knowingly let you lose."

"HEY! I take offence to that." She said sitting back down and crossing her arms, "I'm not that bad."

"You don't have to live with you." Both Kyo and Yuki said.

"Thanks guys I love you too."

"You make assumptions." Kyo said.

"Wow! It's amazing; he can use big words now in the right context." Yukiko teased a smirk tugging at her mouth.

"Why you!" Kyo yelled lunging for her. Yukiko quickly jumped be hind Yuki.

"I don't know how much good that'll do you; He'll go right over me to get to you."

Just as Kyo went to do so, the teacher, Mayuko-sensei, walked in,

"Cool it punk." she said hitting him over the head with her book. She then turned to Yukiko, "Sohma right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Should have guessed. Alright, everyone to your seats. Ms. Sohma, there's an empty seat in back, Kyo can show you."

"Thank you sensei."

- - - - - - - - - - -

During the lecture a piece of paper fluttered over Tohru's shoulder. She opened it and read:

_Hey, sorry to disturb you but I never got the names of you and your friends._

She grabbed her pen a quickly wrote back:

No problem at all, I'm Tohru Honda. The two girls where Arisa Uotani-chan (blonde) and Saki Hanajima-chan. Its nice to meet you Yukiko-san.

_So you're the Tohru Honda I've heard so much about, the pleasure is all mine. You can call me Keiko, almost every one I know here does._

OK Keiko-chan, you moved from Osaka, right? Was it nice there?

_Yeah, I grew up there, I'll tell you more about it later; sensei's coming. XXOO Kei._

- - - - - - -

By lunch Yukiko had stir fever; she could not and would not sit still any longer.

"Can we please go out side? It's a positively beautiful day; I really would prefer not to eat inside on my first day." Yukiko said casting Yuki and Kyo hurt and dejected looks.

"Fine!" Kyo said, "Just lay off the hurt puppy looks, its starting to piss me off."

"Every thing pisses you off." Yukiko pointed out.

"Then why, pray tell, do you keep adding to the list."

"Because I'm bored."

"I'm so happy I amuse you."

"I know you are, and so am I."

"Gah! Just walk!" Kyo yelled pushing her towards the door. Uo and Hana stood to fallow.

"C'mon Tohru, Prince Charming, the entertainment's leaving." Uo said.

As they exited the school Yukiko caught sight of a black and white haired teen sitting on the garden wall by himself. She slipped out of Kyo's grasp.

"I'll be back." She said walking towards the teen. When she got near enough she checked to make sure she had the write person, no use starting a fight because of a mistaken identity. Nope she was right, it was him, and so she slapped him in back of the head causing him to jump up in a fit of rage.

"What the he… Keiko? W-what are you doing here?"

"Hello Hatsuharu, Long time no see. I live here now," she said with an Akito like smirk, causing Haru's face to fall, "what, not happy to see me? Where you expecting Sebastian Botch perhaps?"

"Since when?"

"We moved in yesterday."

"Forgive me for not leaping with joy." Haru said turning away.

"Aww… are you still scared of me?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled spinning back around, "Shut up or…"

"Or what? You'll make me? HA! I'd love to see you try."

Haru drew back a fist wile Tohru ran in between them tossing her hands out, "Please don't fight you two, it will only get you into trouble."

Haru and Yukiko looked at her for about a minute blinking before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Tohru, sweetheart," Yukiko explained between giggles, "I could never really fight Haru, he's my best friend."

"Wha…?" Tohru said confused look returning.

"Do you two ever get tired of thoughts fake fights?" Yuki sighed as he and the others walked up.

"Nope!" Haru sighed as he lay back on the ground.

"It just makes it better when someone thinks it's real and tries to stop it." Yukiko said managing to sit back up, "Thank you Tohru, I needed that." and with that she collapsed into another fit of laughter.

""Umm… are though two all right?" Uo asked.

"They just suffer from the incurable disease of stupidity." Kyo said sitting down, having her here was just going to where him out more.

"Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru!!" Momiji yelled as he ran across the yard to wards them.

"Guten Tag, Momiji." Yukiko said.

"Keiko!" He yelled jumping on here and hugging her, "Was sind Sie klingen hier (What are you doing here)?"

"Wir haben bewegt, lebe ich hier jetzt (We moved, I live here now)." Yukiko said smiling and Hugging him back, Tohru looked like she was about to have a heart attack.


	3. Welcome Home!

Snow Child

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru where walking home with Hatsuharu and Momiji when Yukiko jumped on Kyo's back.

"What the…!" he yelled.

"Hi guys, mind if I join you?"

"Why me? Why me?" Kyo asked looping his arms around her legs so she wouldn't fall, "Haru's right there."

"Because, you won't drop me, he would."

"I'm hurt," Haru said, "I would never do anything of the sort."

"Cut the crap Haru, we know you."

"Keiko, don't you need to get home?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah well you see…"

"You forgot where home is." Yuki and Kyo said shaking their heads.

"I did no… ok maybe I did."

"You're worse than Haru!" Kyo yelled.

"HEY!"

"Umm… Keiko-chan, may I ask you a question?" Tohru asked timidly.

"You just did but sure, what's up? Kyo can you please put me down?"

"Umm… well… this may seem very bold, but… are you a member of the zodiac?" Tohru manager now staring at her feet as though the where the most interesting things in the world.

Yukiko jumped off Kyo's back and folded her arms behind her head, "No. It's kind of hard to explain, we're not even sure how. We think it might have something to do with the fact that Kyo and I are two months to the second apart. You can't get much more exact than that. See the zodiac works in genders; cats are always boys, tigers' girls, dogs' boys etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Well kitty-cat's always been different, they think that it tried to posses me and change gender but in the end that rule won out, but it affected me enough to where they don't transform when I hug them. Me, personally, I just think it's another freak accident that our family seems prone to."

"To the best of our knowledge, and belive me they've checked," Yuki said, "There has never been a case like this before."

"Keiko's a Sohma first, she the only outside girl capable for stuff like this," Momiji said grabbing both girls hands, "She caused quite an uproar the first time it happened."

Yukiko laughed, "That's right! Kyo fell out of a tree wile we were playing, he broke his finger. He was balling his eyes out and I hugged him, Ka-chan(1) nearly died on the spot."

"I still remember the look on Hatori's face when he heard you had hugged me." Kyo said, "That was priceless."

"Oh, we're home!?" Tohru said looking at Shigure's house.

"Well that was a shorter walk than expected." Yukiko said., "Guess I better try and find my house."

"Oh! Keiko-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm… are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"Of coarse not!"

"Alright."

"We're staying too! We're staying too!" Momiji said.

CONK!

"Dumb kid you're too happy."

"WHAA!!! KYO HIT ME." Momiji said moving behind Yukiko

"Kyo!" she yelled, "What was that for!?!"

"You try putting up with that every day at school and a good there nights out of the week and see how fast you get annoyed!"

"That's still not a reason to hit him." she said patting Momiji on the head.

CONK!

"Oww! That the… WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!"

"You hit him, I hit you. Honesty I had to do this when we where seven, I thought we out grew this stage."

"Shut it you."

"Honda-san," Yuki said holding the door open, "Knowing them this could take a wile, they've trained together they're entire lives, they won't hurt each other. There is no need to wait for them."

"O-o-oh kay." Tohru said walking in fallowed by Momiji, Haru and finally Yuki.

- - - - -

"I'm home!" Shigure called as he walked through the door.

"Welcome home!" Tohru and Momiji chorused.

"Kon ban wa Sensei." Haru said from the couch.

"Cane(2)!" Yukiko said hugging him.

"Keiko?" Shigure asked pinning her to his hip and spinning, "What are you doing here?"

"Why is that the first thing everyone asks me? Do you people just not like me?"

"Of coarse we do, I'm just surprised to see you here." Shigure said letting go of her, "Are you visiting?"

"No we move in yesterday."

"Well that explains why I thought I saw Yuu-san when I was at the main house."

"Yeah Dad said he was gonna let Akito know we were back," Yukiko said pouting slight but not noticeably, "Guess that means I'll have to put in an appearance."

"Well it's nice to have you back. Welcome home Keiko."

"Ringraziarla il fratello molto grande Shii-chan.(3)"

- - - - -

"Umm... what time did you three have to be home by?" Shigure asked looking at the clock. They had all been sitting at the table joking since dinner, Kyo had even come down from brooding on the roof after losing to Yukiko in their fight.

"My curfew's ten." Yukiko said, "Why?"

"Its one in the morning."

"WHAT!!!" Haru, Yukiko, and Momiji yelled bolting for the door.

"Papa's going to have my head!" Momiji said grabbing for his bag.

"I am so dead, it's not funny." Haru growned looking for his other shoe.

"You think you're in trouble?" Yukiko asked, "We just mover here, Mom'll have called out a search and rescue team by now."

"Hold it," Shigure said placing himself between the three teens and the door, "Its one in the morning, you are not walking home, call you're parents tell them you're staying here tonight."

- - - - -

Yuki walked down stairs to see Yukiko leaning against the wall on the phone,

"Look I'm sorry we got to talking and before we knew it, it was one in the morning. … Mom, I can't Shii-chan won't let m-… I won't, I'll be home tomarrow. … Have you been drinking again? … Good-bye Sienna, I'm hanging up now." with that Yukiko replaced the phone in the cradle and slid down the wall.

"Problems at home?" Yuki asked standing in front of her, hand extended.

"In more ways than one," Yukiko said taking his hand and letting him help her up, "Every one has their problems, some more than others. Lucky us, our family seams to be the some."

They both laughed.

"Mind helping me lay out the futons?" she asked.

"Not at all they're in the hall closet."

- - - - -

(1) Ka-chan is a reference to Kazuma-sensei

(2) Cane is Italian for dog, Yukiko's mother, Sienna, is Italian and taught her daughter top speak it. As a side note Yukiko also learned German from Momiji, French from Ayame, and Spanish for her other language credit in school.

(3) Ringraziarla il fratello molto grande- Thank you very much big brother (Italian)

* * *

A big thanks to my Reviewers: 

Kiki Lelsissia

and

DemonicChick888

Drop a line and tell me what you think, Peace and endless love to all, STAR!


End file.
